Condor Island
by JBieber'sShawty
Summary: Sonny and the guys go on a trip to Hawaii. Grady falls in love with a Hula girl. Chad puts them all in jeopardy. One-shot. Read to find out more.


**AN: Hola guys!:) I thought of this one while watching a "Full House" eppie! The idea just hit me and i HAD to write it! Oh and thank you everyone for adding me and my story to your favorites! Thanks for the reviews too! It really meant a lot to me! Sorry,for no updates on "A Sonnerella Story"! Honestly guys,I'm having writer's block on that one! And my school reopened so I had no time to work on it at all! I will finish it though. A thousand thank yous to my very awesome Beta Reader,Nicole! Happy reading!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Full House! Why would I, anyway?**

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe we're in Hawaii!" Sonny said excitedly and started jumping up and down in her seat.

"SONNY!" The So Random and Mack Falls cast whined together.

She looked at the two casts. "Whaaat?" She asked and stopped jumping.

"This is the thousandth time you've said that! YES we're in Hawaii! Believe it!" Tawni said annoyed.

"Well excuse me for being excited!" Sonny said.

Tawni rolled her eyes and took out her mirror to check her makeup.

"I hear their punch is great!" She said perkily.

"I can't wait to study about the history of the island!" Zora said.

"Grady, dude! _Check_ those girls _out_!" His eyes glued to the window of the limo.

"You can keep on dreaming, _Random_! They won't notice you when they see me standing!" Chad bloated.

"Ahh Chip! They don't call me Mr. Smooth for nothing!" Nico exclaimed.

Chad chuckled. "Oh but I'm afraid, they do!"

"Why I oughta!" Nico started to leap towards Chad.

"Easy man! Don't let him get to ya!" Grady said and Zora held him back.

"Chad! Can't you act a little more sensible? We're in Hawaii, for crying out loud!" Sonny asserted.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts here!" He laughed. Sonny just shook her head.

"We're almost there guys!" Portlyn said while looking out the window.

Sonny went back to her perky self. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"How do I look?" Tawni asked panicking a bit.

"You look great Tawn!" Sonny couldn't stop grinning.

"Of course! I always do! Pssh!" She took out her lip gloss and touched up her lips.

"WE'RE HERE!" Sonny screamed.

The limo was filled with cheers.

The vehicle stopped in front of the hotel and everyone stumbled out of it.

"Aaaah we're here guys! Quick, take a picture!" Sonny cried.

"Here! Take mine!" Said Chad.

"My turn!" Tawni chirped and started posing.

"Hawaii has a swimming pool, an ocean, AND a sauna! No wonder they call it paradise!" Zora said, overjoyed.

The hula girls dressed in tube tops and hula skirts, came to welcome them with colorful, floral leis.

"Aloha!" The girls greeted and waved.

"Why hello there!" Nico flirted.

While Grady was getting his lei, a beautiful hula girl, who was standing at the check in table, winked at him. Grady, lovestrucked, smiled cockily and waved at her.

"Grady?" Zora snapped her fingers at him "Earth to Grady!"

Grady came back to his senses. "Did you see that girl? First she smiled at me then she winked at me and then she.." Grady looked back at her and saw and old woman standing there, waving at him. "Turned into someone else! I hate when that happens!" Grady whined.

Zora rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok ok! I have plans for ya'll!" Sonny chimed.

No one heard her in their loud conversation and they all started to pick their luggage. "Woah, woah, woah! Where's everybody going?" Sonny asked.

"Surfing!"

"I need a good tan!"

"Swimming!"

"I've got to find that Hula girl!"

The others started to tell what they were going to do.

"Hey!" Sonny interrupted. "Listen, you all are gonna get to do everything you want to BUT!"

"Oh no! Not the 'but'!" Nico groaned.

"This is the beauty part, we're all gonna do it together! Yaaayy.."

She stopped when she saw the grumpy looking faces. "Come on guys it'll be fun! And guess what! I took the liberty of carefully scheduling every minute of every day with everyone's activities! It's right here in this clipboard of fun!" She showed everyone the clipboard.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Sonny looked at the watch. "Let the vacations...BEGIN!"

"Alright we have fifteen minutes to check in! Race ya to the counter!" And she ran.

Everyone dragged themselves to the check in table.

"Are you sure nobody else wants to play golf?" asked Skyler.

"Naah!" answered everyone while sitting in their golf carts.

"Ok now, Skyler had his turn for fun! Now I've scheduled us to study the history and culture of Hawaii!" Sonny beamed.

"Where are you taking us? To the Sherlock Holmes museum?" Chad said sarcastically. Sonny frowned at him.

"Guys check out The Menehunes!" Zora pointed at the information board. "According to the ancient legend they were the first people to inhabit the Hawaiian Islands. The Menehunes have magical powers and help people when they're in trouble, but only if you really believe in them!" Zora finished reading. "I do believe, I do believe!" she chanted.

"Eleven year olds! Aren't they adorable!" Tawni said.

"Oh yea? And what about the alien, I saw last weekend?" Zora questioned.

"That was Tawni in her avocado mask!" laughed Grady.

Nico laughed too. "Hey dude! Doesn't this look like a little Hula munchkin?" Nico cracked and pointed at the picture of a stumpy kid wearing a hula skirt.

Grady chuckled. "You're right man!"

"The Menehunes will avenge you for making fun of them!" Zora cursed.

"Can we have some real fun now?" Tawni said annoyed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Everyone hop in! We have an hour and twenty minutes to meet and greet our 57 varieties of marine life!" Sonny cheerfully said.

They all got out of the limo and raced to the bathrooms to change into their bathing suits.

"Now that we're changed.." said Sonny

"And looking good" said Tawni, posing in her bikini.

"_And looking good_! Jump into the water!" Sonny finished.

They all rushed to the waters and dove in. They were swimming with dolphins and baby whales.

Chad grabbed fin of a little whale and swam along with it. "Quick,Port! Take a picture!"

"Tell him to swim more to its left!" She loudly said.

"It's a killer whale! You tell him!" He cried.

"Tawni you're missing all the fun!" Sonny said.

"Please. I'm so not getting in the water with these animals!" she shivered "And i don't wanna get this gorgeous swimsuit wet!"

"Then make a video of us swimming with these dolphins!" she shouted.

Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora swam with the dolphins by holding on to the fins.

"Whoa! Careful guys! The things don't come with seat-belts!" Sonny laughed.

"Tawn are you catching this?" Nico cried.

"Yea, yea! It's all on tape!" She said.

They explored the other marine creatures as well. The boys went scuba diving with little schools of fish.

Sonny blew her whistle. "Out of the pool people!" The dolphins jumped out from the water too, and Sonny laughed. "Not you guys!"

They all dried off.

"Now it's time for canoeing!" Sonny said, checking the clipboard.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

They chanted while canoeing. Then suddenly the mystery girl back from the hotel appeared on a bike.

"MY GIRL!" Grady cried and jumped into the water.

"Grady, dude, what are you doing? My new shirt, it's wet!" said Chad tugging his shirt, trying to dry it.

Grady ignored and swam towards land, but she was gone by then.

"She's gone! And I'm alone! And I'm wet!" Grady said miserably.

**Back at the hotel**

Sonny kept snapping photos of their every movement. "Hey look I got a picture of Grady's butt!" showing Tawni. Sonny chuckled. "Oh and one of you yawning!"

"Sonny! Delete it this very second!" Tawni sternly said.

Sonny giggled. "No way! I'm gonna cherish these memories!"

"Oh yeah! Then let me take an embarrassing picture of you and then "cherish it forever"!" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Let me take one of us roomies!" They posed for the camera.

"I got a text from Chad saying he's waiting for us _randoms_!" said Sonny. _He's never gonna change!_

Sonny threw on a pretty t-shirt and jacket and quickly did her hair and makeup. Tawni, however, took ages to do that. But they managed to get there on time.

"Everyone.._Randoms_.." Chad teased.

"Again..We're in Hawaii! Try to act a little sensible!" Sonny getting annoyed.

Chad laughed. "Ok ok.. But I can't guarantee anything!"

"_Cha aad_!" Sonny complained.

"Ok alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Chad chuckled.

"Thank you!" Sonny said

"Hey..umm..you look good today!" Chad coughed, nervously.

"Really?" Sonny's face lit up.

Chad smiled. "Yeah. You do."

Her smile got broader. "Thanks Chad."

Nico and Grady cleared their throats to interrupt the awkward silence.

Sonny turned pink and Chad went back to his speech.

"Everyone, I have a surprise for you. If you could follow me, you'll see it for yourself." Chad said.

He leaded them to a harbor. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the S.S. CHAD!" And he pretended to blow a trumpet.

Everyone Oooh'd and Aaaah'd at the big sailboat.

"Sonny, according to your "clipboard of fun" it's my turn to have fun and I am taking you all to the beautiful Island of Poa." Chad smiled. "So what are you all waiting for! Get in!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Everyone saluted.

"Everyone, your life jackets are right at the corner!" He guided.

"Yeah we definitely need those!" said Nico.

Chad glared at him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean don't you think we should hire a pro?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Chillax Sonny! I know what I do!" Chad bloated.

"Ship Ahoy!" Chad shouted. "I am now, officially, Captain Chad!" He put his captain cap on.

**Two hours passed**

"Chad, we've been on here for hours! Do you even have a clue of where we are?" asked Chastity,exhausted.

"According to my map, we should be arriving any minute at the Island, for a picnic on the beach and a Polynesian show." said Chad.

"Which island?" asked Grady, while munching down potato chips.

"This island." he pointed at a tiny irregular circle on the map.

But when he lifted his finger, the island disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd the Island go?" Chad said, surprised.

"It's on your finger, Chad!" Tawni said, infuriated.

"Ahoy mateys. Mr. _I-know-what-I-do _here has been sailing us all evening to a _potato chip_ crumb!" Nico said acidly.

Chad gulped.

"Great! We're lost!" said Portlyn.

"Ummm..no we're not! We're exactly two hours and 30 minutes due.." He looked around and pointed right. "..this way of our hotel!"

"Look!" she pointed at a piece of land not far away. "An Island!" Sonny cried.

"Finally!"

"Woohoo!"

"Woa! What a beautiful beach!" he said, trying to calm the situation, even though the beach was completely barren. "Anyone find anything?" He asked with a little hope.

"There's nothing up the beach!" said Sonny who went with Tawni.

"There's nothing down the beach." said Zora, frustrated.

"I haven't seen one sign of a living soul, _Chip_!" Grady said, and Nico glared at him with dagger eyes.

"Ooohh! Island crankiness!" Chad joked. "Let's not panic, ok! We'll just go back to where I tied the boat. I'll simply radio the coast guard, and they'll guide us to Poa!" said Chad with confidence.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Sonny, impressed.

"I have everything under control, ok? Now follow me!" And he leaded the way.

"We'll just have our picnic on the boat and if the tranquils are favorable, we still might make it to the show!" he said, while taking sand out from his shoes.

"But if we're late, it could spell disaster to the clipboard of fun!" said Sonny worriedly.

"Ugh! Can you imagine what this humidity will do to my skin?" Tawni nagged. "After this, I'm headed to the spa! Who's with me?"

The Mackenzie Falls' girls agreed to go with.

"I even have the tickets waiting for us at the hotel!" said Chastity.

"Yay!" Tawni clapped. "I can't believe I agreed to go on this "cruise" in the first place, when I could've been served and pampered!"

Sonny shook her head. _Snobs. Can't do anything bout' em'!_

"We're here. The show starts in an hour, we better hurry up!" said Chad. He sat down to tie his shoelaces.

"Umm..Chad..I think we might be a _liiittle_ late for the show." said Sonny.

"Why Sonny?" asked Chad, still working on his shoes.

"The boat's gone." she simply said.

Chad chuckled. "_Sonny_, funny little, Sonny! The boat can't go anywhere, cause I tied it right over.." He stood up and started to point at the right but Nico flung his arm towards the north. "...THERE!" He screamed with his eyes opened wide when he saw his precious sailboat floating far away.

Chad sprang for it and Nico did too.

"Get back guys, you'll never catch it!" Sonny shouted.

"I don't want to catch the boat, I want to catch _CHAD_!" Nico shouted back.

"_Nico_! Leave me alone!" Chad panted as he ran west, with Nico running towards him like an angry hound.

"You're dead meat dude!" Nico exclaimed angrily and followed Chad as he changed direction to east. Chad screamed like a girl.

The others just watched them, turning their heads left and right. Zora was laughing hysterically at Chad's girly scream.

"Nico calm down!" Chad huffed.

"Ok ok ok! I'm calm, I'm calm! I just want to talk to you." He said.

"That's better." said Chad trying to catch his breath.

"_HOW CAN A PERSON LOSE A BOAT_?" he roared.

"It's not my fault! The rope must have slipped off the rope thingy!" he plainly said.

"Rope thingy? _Captain_?" Nico said, agitated.

"Yeah Chad! I thought you knew all this stuff!" said Zora.

They all rounded up on him.

"The coaches didn't tell me how to tie the rope!" He defended himself.

"That's cuz' a three year also knows how to tie a _rope_!" said Grady.

"Dude I always have your back but this time you've gone too far!" said Ferguson showing him his big fist.

"Not the face, anything but the face!" Chad whimpered.

Sonny picked up an ocean shell and blew it as loudly as she could. Everyone shielded their ears.

"Stop fighting! We're all in this together, alright! Sure Chad messed up, but we can't do anything about now! If we work together we can make 'potato chip Island' a total awesome place to hang! I know we're behind schedule on the clipboard of fun but we'll manage! So.."

"One second." Tawni said and she snatched the clipboard from Sonny's arm and threw it in the ocean.

"Continue." Tawni said.

Sonny stared at Tawni. "What was that for?"

"It's your stupid clipboard's fault, we're in this mess!" she said.

Sonny controlled herself, took a deep breath, smiled and continued.

"So let's just put the past behind us right now, and start searching for food and shelter, cause we can't sit and stare at each others' faces. Who's with me?" She smiled broadly.

Everybody, accept Tawni, gave in. Sonny looked at her, hopefully.

"Ok fine!" Tawni sighed. "You so owe me for this!"

"Yay!" Sonny cheered and hugged her.

"Ok! So what should we do first?" asked Chastity.

"Well, if we were on Gilligan's Island, the professor would make a radio out of coconuts!" answered Grady.

"Shut up Grady! I know what to do: If we believe in the Menehunies, they'll come and save us! Start believing people!" Zora said and started chanting "I believe in the Menehunies."

Sonny laughed. "No you guys! I have a plan. We split to search for water, food and some firewood! We'll use the buddy system. Grab a partner guys!" she guided.

Nico and Grady paired up, Chastity and Portlyn, Zora and Tawni, Ferguson and Skyler.

They all went to search for their necessities.

"So it's you and me! Let's go partner!" Sonny said perkily.

"Thanks, Sonny." Chad spoke after a long time.

"Oh my God! Did Chad Dylan Cooper just _thank_ me? Sonny joked.

"Really, Sonny, I meant it!" he honestly said.

She chuckled. "Don't mention it!" she smiled. "Now lets go find some water! I'm parched!"

Chad took her hand and they went on their search.

"Look G, I found some coconuts!" Nico pointed at the coconuts lying on the ground.

"Awesome! Pick as many as you can!" Grady said.

Grady went to gather some of the food they found. While he was doing so, a coconut fell from the tree above and landed on his head. His vision blurred.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Rubbing and shaking his head.

His vision began to come back and he saw his mystery girl hula dancing in the water.

"Woah!" he cried.

"Grady!" she seductively called for him.

"Oh yes!" he cried in joy and ran to hug her. But unfortunately, he realized he was hugging thin air.

Poor Grady sighed and went back to the coconuts. He saw Nico staring at dumbfounded.

"_What_ are you doing?" he asked, shocked.

"You didn't see her, did you?" Grady asked, disappointed.

"Who?..What?...Where?" Nico asked. "Never mind!" He shook his head.

"Yeah, we better hurry up!" He changed the topic. _That coconut must've landed pretty hard._

"Zora, I'm tired." Tawni whined. "My feet are killing me!"

Zora rolled her eyes. "It's just been fifteen minutes!"

"It seems like fifteen hours!" She complained. "And there are no bars in this place! How am I supposed to text or email?" Tawni lifted her iPhone up higher, trying to get signal.

Zora was getting red, Tawni was getting on her last nerve."It's an abandoned Island Tawni! What more do you expect?" She said, with fury.

"But-" she started.

"How about you wait here, and I'll so bring the wood!" It was more of an order not a question and she didn't even wait for her reply.

Tawni smirked. _Works like a charm._

"Well we found fresh water!" Chad said contentedly.

"A lot of fresh water!" Sonny stared with awe, at the beautiful waterfall. "This is so romantic!" she whispered.

"Yea.." Chad said awkwardly.

Sonny mischievously grinned at him.

"Umm..Sonny..what are you doing?" Chad suspiciously asked.

"You'll see." She smiled slyly.

She took off her jacket and pants. Oh no! She's stripping! In front of me! He covered his eyes. She revealed a one-piece swimsuit.

Sonny did a perfect dive and landed in the water,with a splash.

"Woohoo! Now _that's_ what I call an adrenaline rush!" she screamed.

"Are you crazy, woman? You could've hurt yourself!" He shouted down.

"I'm fine, Chad!" she replied. "Come on down here! The water's amazing!"

"I can't come down, there!" he said a little shakily.

"Chicken!" She made loud bawking noises.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a chicken!" he denied.

She kept on making the bawking noises.

"Ok ok ok!" He took off his shirt. "I'm _coomingg_!" And he did a cannonball in the water.

"_HA_! Woo!" Chad and Sonny started laughing hysterically.

"This is unbelievable!" Sonny said, still laughing.

"You can say that again!" Chad chuckled. "Catch me if you can!" he went inside the pool of blue.

Sonny went under and followed Chad, she finally caught him and they both rose up to catch a breath.

Chad looked at Sonny. She looked beautiful, with her wet hair reflecting light, her glowing skin and deep brown eyes. Just Perfect. He was mesmerized by her big brown eyes._ Chad Dylan Cooper,you've just been bewitched by this goofy yet gorgeous girl. He leaned in._

She slowly leaned in too.

Their lips slowly me and Chad kissed her softly,Sonny kissed back. Chad arms went around her waist to pull her closer and Sonny's arms went around his neck, playing with his wet blonde hair. He'd usually get angry at people for touching his hair, but he decided only she can touch his hair no one else, only her. _Cuz she's my Sonny._

After a few minutes they pulled away. Sonny's face was red and so was Chad's.

"Wow." They both said breathlessly and looked at each other and smiled.

"Um.. we should get back to the others." Chad said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Sonny replied quietly. They both got out of the water and dried themselves off.

After they got dressed, they had to find the others. Chad took Sonny's hand, she blushed and squeezed her hand tighter to Chad's and leaned closer to him, he smiled and they went searching the island to find the others.

**Later**

They were all sitting on the logs, around the bonfire, drinking coconut juice.

"I think we did a pretty good job!" Sonny appreciated,looking around the small small tent they build together with palm leaves

"Yeah, Sonny's right, a toast to all of us!" Nico raised his coconut.

"Especially to Sonny, for keeping us all together!" Chad said, raising his coconut. Sonny smiled at him.

"To Sonny!" they said together.

"Awww! Stop it, you guys! I'm blushing!" she flushed. "Thank _you_ for being the best island-stranded-buddies ever!"

They all laughed and started talking.

"Hey can you guys hear that?" Zora said.

They heard a mysterious and enigmatic chanting sound not far away.

"It's the Menehunes! We're saved, we're saved!" Zora cried and ran off to find the voice.

"Zora!"

"Wait!"

"Where are you going?" They all said and followed Zora, in the dark trees with fire torches.

They walked in the darkness, huddled close together.

"Zora! Are you sure about this? It could be dangerous!" Sonny asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry! The Menehunes are very cute and friendly!" she said.

Suddenly five men, with black painted faces, and wearing knee length pants jumped at them aiming with pointy spears.

"Or not!" Zora gulped.

They raised their hands in surrender.

Nico puffed up his chest and said: "Leave the girls, take the men!"

A warrior pointed his spear to his face.

He squealed. "On second thought, just take the man in charge!" And he pulled Chad in front of him.

They gestured them to walk in front of them.

"Uhh..Excuse me, sir. But, would you mind telling me where exactly are we?" Chad asked timidly and poorly gestured.

"Poa." he grunted.

"Poa! Captain Chad got you to the right place after all! Just the wrong side of it." He cried.

"Sorry for the boat, dude." A tiki warrior said.

"You speak English?" They all cried.

The man laughed. "Yea, it's a joke we pull on some foreigners. Pretty funny, eh?" He winked.

They all faked laughs.

After a couple of minutes, they reached to a huge amphitheater, filled with an ocean of people. They were entertained by dancing hula girls, loud drums and music, colorful tiki masks. The climate was very festive, even the guys started dancing on the stage.

Grady felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to look.

"_You_!" he said when he his mystery girl. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She giggled. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked in a cute Hawaiian accent.

"Read my hips!" he gladly said.

The music came to a halt.

"Everyone, please welcome our guests for today, the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls!" said a face-less booming voice.

Welcomed by thunderous claps, they all came to the front of the stage and bowed.

"So this it! Our last day is here." Sonny sighed sadly.

"I know right,the days just flew by so fast!" Chad said.

"Totally!" she said unhappily.

"But I'm glad,I'm spending it with you!" he said.

A smile spread across Sonny's face.

"Awwnn Chad! That was so sweet. I'm glad too." she smiled sweetly.

"Here, let me take a picture of you!" he said and started snapping.

"Chad,I'm eating!" she fretted,with spaghetti hanging down from her face.

"Don't worry,you look adorable!" he grinned.

"I so don't look adorable with sauce on my face!" she cried and started to reach out for the camera.

Chad laughed and backed away.

"Now I know,how Tawni felt!" she said.

He chuckled. "Let me take a picture of us on our very first date!"

"First date." she smiled and leaned into Chad for the picture.

"Why did it take you so long to admit anyway?" he smirked.

"Admit what?" she asked,confused.

"That you always had the hots for me!" he teased.

Sonny choked and sputtered on her water.

"I so didn't have the _hots_ for you!" she cried.

Chad laughed. "Admit it,Sonny!"

Sonny laughed too. "You admit,liking _me_,from the very beginning!"

"Not unless,you do!" he played.

"Ha! You just did!" she toyed.

"No way! When?" he asked.

"Just now!" she laughed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Gotcha!" she cried.

"Darn!" he sighed. "Ok,fine! I admit liking you,from the very beginning!" He took her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Sonny Munroe,you are the most special girl I ever met! I can't help but smile when I'm around you. You're funny,kind,sweet and beautiful! And I'm crazy about you."

"Chad." she was speechless. "That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you so much." she said in astonishment.

Chad cupped her face and gently kissed her.

"I'm never ever going to forget this vacation." Sonny said when they parted.

She cuddled in with him, and together they watched the starry 'knight' sky.

**AN: So what did you think? Leave a review? Please and thank you!:)**


End file.
